


Webs

by SmileySunflower



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Gags, Hand Jobs, Humor, Humorous Ending, Innocent Peter Parker, It's all consensual I swear, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Poor Peter Parker, Revenge, Spiderman's webs, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySunflower/pseuds/SmileySunflower
Summary: Tony is messing around with Peter's web shooters and webs Steve up for his amusement. Sexy times ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything associated with it, I am writing purely for enjoyment.

Tony stuck his tongue between his lips as he concentrated while calibrating a new web shooter for Peter. Kid made himself some newer, stronger webbing that was too powerful for his old shooters, so Tony volunteered to make him some new ones. He liked the kid and helping him out, plus, it gave Tony the chance to study and play around with Peter's webbing, so win-win. 

He had just finished all the fine tuning and was going to test them out when he saw Steve enter the lab.

Tony grinned at the blonde as he slipped the shooters on his wrists. "Hey there, pleasure king of my heart."

Steve snorted and Tony saw that he couldn't fight the little grin off his face. "Tony."

"What brings you down, stud muffin?"

Steve crossed his arms and leant up against the work desk, peering down at the genius with a stern look on his face. "You skipped yet another meeting this afternoon."

Tony glanced up and tapped his lips, pretending to think. "Did I? Was there a meeting today? Oh, bother, me and my fading memory."

Steve pursed his lips. "I reminded you this morning. Twice."

"You did? Hmm, I guess I'll have to go see a doctor. I think I must be suffering from short term memory loss or something."

He bit his lip to hide his grin when he saw Steve roll his eyes.

"Tony, you're a part of the team, so it's important for you to come to the meetings."

"They seem to get on just fine without me. Plus, honestly, do you really think I would contribute anything, or would I just make things difficult?" Tony leaned in and stage whispered. "I think I would just make things difficult in an effort to entertain myself because, in all honesty, those meetings make me lose the will to live."

Steve huffed out a sigh. "Tony, I'm serious."

"I'll bet. You're always so serious, babe, you need to learn to relax. Come here, I have an idea." The genius grinned slyly and pulled Steve over to the back wall. "Stand right here and put your arms out."

"Why?" Steve asked in suspicion. 

"Just because. Humor me."

Steve hesitantly held his arms out and waited. Tony smiled in delight. This was going to be so much fun.

Tony raised his right arm and aimed the shooter at Steve and shot webs out at the soldier. The webs hit his wrist and stuck one of Steve's arms to the wall behind him. The blonde stared at the sticky substance in surprise and tried to free himself before he glared at the smirking genius. "Tony, get this off me."

"Nuh-uh."

"_Tony_."

"Nope."

The engineer shot out more webbing and secured Steve's other arm to the wall.

Steve pulled at the webs in vain and stared daggers at the genius. "Tony, get this off me right now."

"No."

"Yes. Right now."

"Make me."

"_Tony_. Let. Me. _Go_."

Tony walked up and nudged Steve's legs apart before discharging more webbing to hold them to the wall. "You're so bossy. That's part of your problem, handsome, you try to control everything. You just gotta chill and go with the flow."

"Tony, come on. You've had your fun, but it's time to let me go now.

"Nah, I don't think so." Tony kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I love you. Just relax and let go, this is going to be fun for the both of us, I promise." He took a few steps back and aimed his wrist at Steve's face.

"Tony," Steve said, yanking against his bonds and nervously eyeing the web shooter. "don't you dare-mmmph!"

The webs shot out and plastered itself over Steve's mouth and held tight, sealing his lips and muffling him instantly. Tony smiled brightly as he walked up to his captured boyfriend. Steve glared at him and breathed harshly through his nose.

Tony patted his cheek, "Don't you just look adorable."

Steve grunted and shifted, muscles bulging in effort to break the webs.

"What's that? You love being completely at my mercy? Oh, sweetheart, why didn't you just say so, I would have strung you up ages ago."

Steve huffed at him angrily.

"I know, this was a wonderful idea wasn't it?" Tony poked at the webs, inspecting them. "Wow, these are strong. I'm going to have to get the recipe from the kid and keep it handy." He waggled his eyebrows at Steve suggestively. "I bet we can finds loads of fun ways to play with them don't you think, darling?"

Another dark rumble emerged from beneath the webs.

"You know, I think I like you like this, you're much more agreeable this way."

Tony grinned at Steve evilly as he unzipped the blonde's pants, pushing them and his underwear down to his ankles. "Now then, I promised you some fun." He grabbed Steve's dick and lightly stroked it, watching as the soldier tried to look angry while still pushing his member further into Tony's hand. "Yeah, that's it baby, let me make you feel good."

Steve's breath hitched as Tony suddenly sunk to his knees and sucked his cock down in one go. His big dick hardened instantly in Tony's mouth as the genius bobbed his head up and down the length. Tony chuckled inwardly as the soldier whined, trying to buck into Tony's mouth but unable to as the genius held his hips against the wall while he deep throated him.

Pre-cum started to leak out of Steve's cock and Tony lapped at it playfully. He pulled off and glanced up at the blonde through his lashes. "Mmm... tasty." Tony smirked and wiggled his tongue against the slit in Steve's dick, drinking in the sweet, little groans he got in response.

As more pre-cum flowed onto his tongue, Tony doubled his efforts to make Steve come, bobbing his head hard and fast on the monstrous cock. Steve jerked against the webs fruitlessly, hips unable to jolt forward against Tony's firm hands.

Tony sucked and bobbed and when he felt that Steve stilled for just a moment, the genius sucked as hard as he could.

Steve's body went taut and he chocked a moan into the webbing and arched as much as he could into Tony's mouth, spilling his seed. He panted through his orgasm and began to squirm and groaned low in his throat when Tony kept sucking instead of letting up.

Steve's sounds grew in frequency and desperation as Tony continued to suck the life out of him. The muscular body shuddered and Steve's head slammed against the wall, eyes clenched as he released his second orgasm and only then did Tony finally take his mouth off Steve's dick with a pop.

Tony rose to his feet and smiled in delight at the sight before him. Steve was breathing heavily and slumping against the webs, body spent and trying to recover, but Tony knew about his refractory period. He smirked and waited a few more moments until Steve's breathing was normal again then took his dick in his hand, which had never really flagged, and stroked it. 

Steve tensed up and stared at Tony, eyes wide and full of lust. There was barely any blue around his blown pupils. Tony grinned and pumped Steve in his hand, watching as the super soldier craned against the webs, eyes falling shut in bliss.

Tony ran his other hand up under Steve's shirt and found a nipple. He grinned evilly at Steve, violently twisting the little nub, loving the way it instantly made the blonde tense up, his head lolling as he came for the third time.

Tony stroked Steve through his orgasm but didn't stop there. He stroked firmly over the length with one hand, and rubbing the palm of his other hand over the head of Steve's cock, milking the blonde for all he was worth. Steve cried against his gag of webbing and Tony squeezed the head of Steve's dick, bringing him to yet another orgasm.

Steve's hips stuttered as his body released his fourth load . The blonde looked like he was empty, but Tony knew from experience that he could draw one more mind-blowing orgasm out the soldier. He stroked harder and faster and fastened his mouth around the head of Steve's cock one last time, sucking as hard as he could.

Steve shouted into the webbing, his body lurching forward, arms and legs straining against his sticky bonds as he came a fifth time. Tony sucked him through it, mouth leaving Steve's spent dick slowly and giving it a little kitten lick, smiling at the squeak he got out of the soldier before he finally backed off.

The engineer grinned triumphantly and caressed Steve's cheek softly. "Well, gorgeous, that was fun wasn't it?" Just for funnsies, Tony thumped the placid dick.The little whine that escaped Steve's throat made Tony grin in delight. He loved defiling Steve.

Steve slowly regained his breath and stared at the genius expectantly, waiting to be let go.

Tony smirked and gave a one more firm stroke to Steve's now limp cock, watching as the soldier's body twitched in overstimulation. "Think you've got one more in you, Captain?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously in response.

"Just one more? For me?"

Steve growled at him from beneath the webs.

"Okay, okay." Tony laughed holding his hands up in a placating manner. "I got it. Time to let you go now."

"Mmmphmbnmm."

"What?"

"Mmphmnhphmm." Steve nodded down to his pants and underwear, motioning for them to be pulled up, but Tony pretended to not know what he wanted.

"Sorry, sugar, I can't understand you."

Steve huffed and rolled his eyes as Tony began to release him.

Tony first tried prying the webs off of Steve's wrists but when that didn't do anything, he grabbed a pair of scissors and tried to cut through it. That didn't work either.

"Huh. That's some tough stuff. Let's try bolt cutters." He laughed at the alarmed look Steve shot him. "Relax, I'll be super careful."

Tony hauled out his bolt cutters and positioned them in the little opening between Steve's wrist wall to cut the webbing. He closed the bolt cutters, clenching them down and then pulling back to inspect the tear he should have just made.

There was nothing. The webs held together perfectly. No cut, no rip, no tear, no nothing.

Tony tried using the bolt cutters again, his eyes widening when he saw the results.

"Shit."

"Mmph?"

"Uh- nothing. Nothing. Sight tight, I gotta make a phone call."

"Tnnmf!"

"I'll be back, I swear, I just gotta, um-"

Tony fished his phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial, turning his back on Steve as he tapped his foot anxiously waiting for the line to be picked up. He breathed in a sigh of relief when the call was answered. "Hey, kid, how do you get that new webbing you made off of stuff? I'm having a hard time cutting through it."

His eyebrows shot up. "You can't cut through it?" Tony ignored Steve's muffled sound of questioning indignation in the background. 

"That was just a prototype?" Tony winced and peeked over at Steve who was glaring at him. "So-oh. Uh-huh. Yeah, I see. So give about two hours and then it should start to disintegrate? Okay, got it, thanks, kid."

Tony kicked at the ground, avoiding Steve's gaze. "No, no, I was just messing around with it a bit, but everything's fine. Um-"

He got distracted as Steve grumbled at him loudly. "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, the web shooters are ready, uh-" He glanced back at Steve and shot him a dazzling smile. "You can come get them whenever. Okay, got to go, kiddo, bye."

Tony shoved his phone back in his pocket and casually ambled up to the blonde. He stopped right in front of Steve and gave his best attempt at an encouraging smile. "So, Steve, my darling, my love whom I love with all my heart and I know you love me back, um, you're not getting out. At least not right now. Apparently, this webbing is just a prototype and it takes two hours to dissolve, so, yep."

He saw Steve's eyes widen and then narrow dangerously. Tony kissed the soldier's cheek in an attempt to soothe him. "But you have to admit you enjoyed it, right? I made you feel good and you liked letting go and relaxing and not being in control didn't you?" Tony licked the tip of Steve's nose playfully. "Didn't you?"

Steve snorted and mumbled something under the webs. Tony just beamed at him. 

"You totally did. Well, hot stuff, it looks like you're going to be here for a while." He grabbed Steve's limp cock and stroked it back to hardness. The soldier moaned beneath the webbing, hips jerking. "I wouldn't want you to get bored, so I guess I'll have to think of a way to keep you occupied." 

Tony grinned as he pumped Steve's cock in his hand trying to entice another orgasm out of him when they were unexpectedly interrupted. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark, I came by to pick up my web shoot- **Oh my god**!"

Tony whirled around to see Peter at the entrance of the lab clutching his hands over his eyes.

"Kid! This- uh- this isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh my god! My eyes!"

Tony shot him an unimpressed look. "Oh, calm down. You're sixteen, this shouldn't phase you with all the porn you must be looking at."

"What?" Peter screeched. "I don't look at porn!"

"Really? You should. I mean, with the enhancements your body has, I'm sure you feel the need to get it up a lot, if you know what I mean. Not that there's anything wrong with that, because Steve here just came five times and-

"Oh my god, please stop!"

"Here, just," Tony grabbed the web shooters off his work table and thrust them at Peter. "take your stuff and try to pretend like you didn't see anything."

"Oh my god..."

"Okie dokie," Tony turned Peter in the direction of the door and steered him out. "enjoy your toys, kiddie, buh-bye now."

The genius spun on his heel to stare back at Steve who was still stuck to the wall, half naked. Oh hell. The poor kid. This was probably going to traumatize him. Tony pursed his lips and returned to Steve's side. 

"So, uh, think he's going to be okay?"

"Nmph."

"Yeah, I don't think so either, but he's a big boy, so I'm sure he'll get over it." Tony smirked when he saw Steve's hips roll. "And besides, where were we?"

**

A couple days later, when Peter walked into the kitchen as Steve and Tony ate breakfast, he blushed as red as a firetruck and stuttered beyond belief. It's safe to say that Peter was never able to look Steve or Tony the same way again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony swayed his hips along to the music he had blasting in the lab as he tinkered with his repulsers. He was so caught up in the music he didn't hear anyone enter the room, causing him to jump when strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him close. 

"Jarvis, turn the music down." He said grinning, knowing exactly who was behind him. "Hey, hot shot. What's up?"

Steve didn't say anything, he just spun Tony around and captured his lips in hungry, distracting kisses as he slowly backed them up until Tony's back hit the wall. 

Tony groaned, smirking when Steve whirled him around so he was now facing the wall and the soldier trailed kisses down his neck. "Oh, I like where this is going."

Steve grunted, pressing his hips into Tony's ass, and Tony could feel the outline of Steve's raging hard cock. "You wanna have some fun, baby?"

"You know I do, stud muffin."

"Great," Steve growled in his ear. "You're going to love this."

Tony leaned into the wall, presenting his ass to Steve when a sticky substance was suddenly gluing his wrists to the wall. Tony tried to turn around but Steve threaded his fingers through Tony's hair and pressed the side of his face to the wall.

"Steve?"

"I've got you, Tony. Just sit back and relax."

"What? What are you- Ah!" Tony cried after a sharp pain to his ear where Steve bit it.

"You're so tense, babe, that's part of your problem."

"Steve- hey!" More webbing was added to his ankles, securing them to the wall. 

He heard Steve chuckle from behind him. "Don't you just look adorable."

Tony paused, those words sounding oddly familiar and his heart jumped in his chest when he heard the undeniable sound of a packet of lube being opened and spread across skin. 

Steve's chest pressed up against his back, and the blonde whispered hotly in his ear. "I borrowed Peter's suit. Think he'll mind?"

"What? Why- woah!" His pants were suddenly being unbuttoned and pushed down around his legs along with his underwear. "Oh!" He gasped when a wet, slippery finger brushed over his rim. "Steve?"

"You're okay, Tony, I'm going to take such good care of you. Remember when you took care of me? Hmm? When you tied me up with the webs?"

Tony's head dropped between his shoulders as the memories came rushing back to him. "Oh fuck..."

"Oh, there will be fucking alright. I'm gonna make you feel so good, babydoll. You aren't gonna be able to say anything other than my name by the time I''m finished with you."

Tony's body fell forward into the wall as Steve's finger began to poke inside of him. "Shit!"

"Does it feel good, honey? Do you like it when I take control?" Steve finger pushed in all the way and slowly began pumping in and out of him. "You know, you're such a tease. Teased me and drove me nuts against this exact same wall. Now it's my turn. It's my turn to tease you and fuck you senseless." 

Tony groaned when his ass clinched on Steve's fingers instinctively. "Please-"

Steve's finger picked up pace at the same time he inserted another digit into Tony's ass, cutting off Tony's beg with a low moan. "Such a slut aren't you, babe? Opening up so good for me, begging for my cock. Just you wait, Tony, you're going to get everything you've got coming to you."

"Fuck..." Tony tugged against the webs as Steve's fingers rapidly pistoned in and out of him. "Oh! Steve!" 

"What's that, darling? You like being completely at my mercy? Oh, sweetheart, if I'd known I would have strung you up ages ago."

Tony moaned loudly as Steve used his words against him, the tables turned. "Steve..."

"Don't worry, baby, this is going to be fun for the both of us. I'm going to make you feel so good."

"Oh my god..."

Steve pulled his fingers out of Tony's ass and placed his hands over the webbing holding Tony's wrists to the wall as he grinded his hard dick into Tony's ass. "There are so many fun things we can do with the webs isn't there?"

"J-Jesus Christ..."

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm gonna make you come so hard. Gonna make you come at least twice."

"Oh, fuck!"

"You like that?" Steve rumbled in his ear. "You like the idea of me making you feel that overstimulation while I use you to pleasure myself? That's real good, because that's exactly what's going to happen."

"Steve-"

"Shh." Steve released his wrists and Tony rested his forehead against the wall, panting with want and anticipation. He shuddered when the head of Steve's dick prodded his fluttering hole. High pitched, choked off sounds left his throat as soon as Steve started inching in. "Shh. Just feel it."

"O-oh..."

"Yeah-ugh-opening up so good, baby, feel so good and tight around me," Steve grunted as he pressed deeper inside of Tony. "Such a good boy for me."

"Christ, Steve, you- Oh!" Tony moaned loudly when Steve was fully sheathed inside of him, his big dick just barely pressing against Tony's prostate. "S-Steve! Oh god..."

Steve hands framed his waist, holding him tightly as he began to slide in and out of Tony's hole, gently rubbing Tony's sweet spot everytime he slid back in. "Oh, yeah, Tony, ugh, so good."

"Steve, g-god..."

"Shh."

"Steve- ah!" Tony yelped when Steve hit his prostate straight on. 

"Feeling good, sweet boy. Huh? You're enjoying this aren't you? You love it when I take control and you're just able to relax and feel good." Steve hips bucked into him harder. "You fucking love it, don't you?"

Tony gasped at the sensations running through his body and he rutted up against the wall trying to get his own hard on off so he could come. His breath caught in his throat when his hips were yanked backwards, the action driving Steve's prick even further up into him. 

"Uh-uh. None of that," Steve growled into Tony's neck where he was sucking a dark hickey. "Your dick is mine right now. No coming till I say so."

"Steve!"

"Hush."

"Ugh," Tony whined as Steve plowed into him. "Steve..."

"Shh."

Steve held him tightly and slowed his thrusts, making Tony whimper in need. "Please..."

"This is what you get, hot shot."

Tony fought the webs pinning him to the wall. "I'm- oh sh-it! I-I'm-ah fuck! Please, Steve-"

Steve ignored him, instead, hauling him closer and thrusting into his body powerfully and painfully slow.

Tony tried to sink back in Steve's thrusts, but the blonde held him steady, torturing him with rolling hips, grinding into Tony's ass. "Ah..."

A particularly hard jab at his prostate had the genius arching back into Steve, causing them both to moan. Steve grunted lowly as he pulled out and then shoved back in stabbing Tony's prostate dead on every time he pushed back in. 

Tony trembled in the solider's hold as his body was nudged forward with every thrust. He could feel warmth start to curl the pit of his stomach the more Steve pounded into him. "Ah-ah- Steve, I-"

"Shh."

"Steve-oh! Steve, ple- mmph!"

Steve's large hand clamped over his mouth and bent his head back to rest on the blonde muscular shoulder. "Shh. Don't talk. Just take it like I did."

Tony groaned lowly into Steve's palm at his words. He wanted to beg and plead for Steve to let him come, to- "Mmph!" His body arched into the wall when his nipples were twisted and pulled. "Hmmph!"

"Aww, I forgot you have sensitive nipples, but I would feel so bad to leave them out of the fun. You didn't leave my nipples out of the fun, remember?" Tony choked a moan into Steve's hand when his pert nipples were violently twisted, his body tensing and eyes falling shut when blunt finger nails were ran over them.

Small whimpers escaped Tony's throat as Steve's one hand switched between continuing to play with his nipples while alternating to go down and stroke his cock, his thumb rolling over the head, making the engineer's eyes roll backwards in bliss, all while Steve was still hammering into him with his super solider dick.

"Mmmph! Plmmph, Stemmph!"

"Whats that, sugar? I can't understand you."

Tony whined, body straining against the webbing as the blonde fucked into him. Steve's hand stopped the attack on his nipples and cock and went back to the genius' hip as he sped up, drawing high pitched sounds out of the back of Tony's throat. 

Steve absolutely pummeled into Tony's sweet spot and Tony bucked with the force of it. His pitiful sounds of pleasureful distress had Steve chuckling darkly in his ear. "Revenge is sweet, isn't doll?"

Tony moaned, trying to spin his head around and look at Steve to beg with his eyes, but the soldier held him in place, keeping Tony right where he wanted him. There wasn't anything Tony could do other than let himself be used. His body quivered at the feeling of Steve controlling him like this. Using him to reach his own peak while getting back at Tony for teasing him with the webbing. 

Steve continued his assault on Tony's ass. "How you feeling, gorgeous?"

Tony breathed harshly through his nose, clawing against the wall uselessly as the webs held him immobile. "Mmm..."

"Good. See, isn't this fun? I'm getting to make you feel as good as you made me feel."

Tony cried mournfully against Steve's palm as he slumped against the webs, giving his body over pleasure. 

They rocked together, both enjoying the sensations surrounding them, both groaning in unison when Steve pushed in even deeper.

Steve's hand left his mouth to grip his hip, pulling him closer.

"St-eve..."

"Shh... I've got you, Tony."

"Oh... Ah!" Tony could only babble incomprehensibly and lean against the wall the best he could as Steve started to pound into him relentlessly. Steve's hips slapped against Tony's ass repeatedly as the both chased their orgasms, both of them moaning at the ecstasy of their love making.

Tony's head fell back against Steve's shoulder in bliss as he panted. "F-fuck..."

"I know, babe, me too."

Tony's toes curled, the warmth quickly building in the pit of his stomach as he neared release. "S-Steve..."

"Almost there, darling."

"Oh jesus!"

Steve fucked into him harder and Tony shook. "Steve..."

"Come on, baby, let it go."

Tony's eyes flickered shut, his body convulsing as his load climbed upwards. "Steve!"

"Come for me, Tony."

"Ah!" Tony tensed, craning against the webs with his mouth hanging open as he came hard and fast at the same time that Steve release his own load into Tony's ass before gently pulling out, pressing a kiss to the back of Tony's neck when the dark haired man released a small sound of distress.

"So good, Tony, fucking amazing."

Tony slouched on the wall, gulping for breath while Steve leaned against him, nibbling on his ear lobe. He felt spent and exhausted and like he wouldn't be able to sit for a week without feeling the effects of Steve's rough but oh-so-pleasureful treatment. Tony wanted to rest a few more moments but his closed eyes snapped open as soon as one of Steve's hands started fondling his dick, pumping it slowly, trying to entice that promised second orgasm out of him. Tony whined loudly at the oversensitivity. "S-St-Steve... I can't-uh- I-"

"Yeah, you can, sweetheart. I know you can."

"I- ah- Steve..."

"Come on, beautiful," Steve urged, pumping his dick harder and faster. "Come for me again."

Tony writhed at the onslaught as pain quickly turned pleasureful and he could feel another burst of come building inside of him. "O-oh!"

"Go ahead, Tony. Come for me."

"Ugh! Steve!" Tony cried as a measly amount of come dripped out of his cock, his chest heaving with exertion and tears streamed down his face at the overstimulation.

Steve petted him softly, murmuring sweet nothings while he pressed hot, open-mouth kisses to the back of the engineer's neck as Tony came down from his high.

After a few moments, Tony relaxed back into Steve, body lax and at ease.

"You okay, love?"

Tony peeled one eye open to see Steve smiling down at him. "Hmm? Who me? Fuck, I'm fucking fabulous!"

Steve chuckled, pressing a kiss to his head. "I think I broke you."

"You did. My ass is forever conformed to the shape of your dick."

"Good, that's just they way I like you."

Tony huffed out a laugh. "Oh god! I love you so fucking much. I can't actually believe you did this though. I bet you planned it out and everything."

"You get what you give, babe."

"Hmm." Tony hummed against Steve's lips when they were caught in a kiss. "You know we have to wait for the webbing to disintegrate now, right?"

Steve stole another searing kiss before pulling apart. "Oh, I know. I planned on having some more fun with you. You know, pay back."

"Oh god.." Tony groaned, pulling at his restraints. "Me and my bright ideas."

"I happen to love this bright idea. In fact-"

"Hey, Mr. Stark, have you seen my suit? I can't find it any- **Oh my god! Not again**!"

Tony cringed, banging his head against the wall. "Oh, shit!"

Steve's hands tightened on his waist and hot breath dusted his ear. "You're not going to believe this."

"I know I don't want to believe it."

"And you'll never guess who it is."

"Is it the kid?"

"Yep."

"Yep. Great." Tony mustered up a smile and turned as best he could to get a look at Peter. The young superhero was standing in the entrance to the lab with both hands clamped over his eyes. "Pete! Hey, kid, how's it going?"

"Oh my god!"

"Don't worry. It's not what it looks like, Pete."

"Yes it is!"

Tony nodded to himself. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. Uh, just keep your eyes closed. Nothing to see here. Steve, honey, give the poor kid his suit back."

Steve blinked at him before scrambling to get the Spiderman suit. "Uh... right! Right. Sorry, Peter, I, uh, I kind of borrowed it for something."

"I can see that!"

"Well, you can't really see it right now," Tony interjected. "You've got your eyes covered."

"Not. Helping. Mr. Stark."

"Right. Sorry. Steve?"

"Yep. Got is right here," Steve slowly made his way over to Peter, stopping a few feet away and reaching out with an arm to hand him the suit. "Here you go, Peter."

Peter kept his face covered with one hand as he blindly reached out for his suit. "Oh my god..."

Tony shifted his position in the webbing and cocked his head at Peter. "Hey, kid, remember when we talked about you looking at porn? I take it you still haven't done that yet."

"Oh my god!"

"Uh... Never mind. Okay, look, just pretend you never saw any of this okay?"

"Oh god, my eyes..."

"Your eyes would be okay if you looked at porn."

"Mr. Stark!"

"Okay, okay, just, uh, take your suit and get out of here, kid, before you lose anymore of your innocence."

Peter spun of his heel and scurried out of the room without even looking. "Oh my god..."

"Everything's gonna be fine, kid," Tony called after him. "Don't you worry about a thing."

Steve snorted and made his way back over to the genius, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and nuzzling into his neck. "Poor Peter. I think we've scared him for life."

Tony leaned back into the blonde. "Yeah, I guess we should start locking that door."

"You think?"

"I do think."

Steve snorted at him again before pressing soft kisses down his back and rubbing his hands over Tony's stomach. "You expecting anyone else?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope. I guess that means we can get back to what we started."

Tony pressed his ass into the soldier's front. "Steve..."

"Buckle up, baby, you've got more orgasms to make up for."

"Oh shit!"

"Now, where were we..."

**

The next morning at breakfast, Peter blushed bright red and couldn't look at either of them and Tony shared a smirk with Steve. If only the poor kid would look at some porn...


End file.
